


Raspberries and Pancakes

by lifeatelevn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Not Sorry for the Amount of Swearing, Light Porn, M/M, hello my name is Ireland and I'm a slut for matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeatelevn/pseuds/lifeatelevn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CAN EXPLAIN</p>
<p>mochikenma.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Raspberries and Pancakes

“Issei."

Mattsun registers his boyfriends voice coming from the futon next to him and rolls over onto his stomach, groans, then slams a pillow over his head.

_”Issei.“_

This time Makki’s voice is a higher octave but still hushed- almost a whimper, and it’s accompanied with a light brush of fingertips over Mattsun’s forearm.

Mattsun groans again, louder this time. "Hiro, I swear to fuck-"

He’s cut off by another hand sliding low on his waist and then Makki’s body is pressed up against his side. Soft pink hair tickles his arm and side and a nose nuzzles under the forearm that’s currently squishing the pillow over his head. Mattsun lifts it just the slightest- because as annoying as Makki is being, he still loves the warmth of his pale skin against his own. He would never admit that out loud, though. _Hell_ no. Makki would never let him live it down.

Mattsun pulls the pillow off his head fully and lets it flop beside him before forcing his eyes open and sighing.

"What is it, Hiro." He glances toward the alarm clock on his desk and his brain registers that it’s three in the morning.

When Makki doesn’t answer him in favor of whimpering quietly and nuzzling his face into Mattsun’s chest, he growls, a little irritated now, and speaks again.

“What could be _so_ important that you needed to wake me up at three in the goddamn morning, and why are you being so _weird_ about it-"

Makki squeezes Mattsun’s waist lightly and wraps a leg around his boyfriends thigh, tugging him closer. And then he finally speaks up.

"You know I love you, right?” Makki’s voice comes out hushed.

Mattsun nods, a smile mixed with confusion forming on his lips. “Yes, I know that. But usually when you tell me you love me, you want something."

Makki freezes. Mattsun smirks. The slowly increasing flush on Makki’s cheeks is almost the color of his hair by the time he breathes out his next sentence.

"Will you… will you make me pancakes. Please.”

The next sound that echoes throughout the previously silent room is Mattsun’s laughter. The taller boy wheezes Makki’s name in between cackles and the burning in Makki’s cheeks increases. Mattsun attempts to form sentences but all that comes out is broken words and incoherent babbling. Makki punches the dark haired boy in the side and begins to shuffle back into his own futon when strong arms wrap around his upper waist and pull him back. He can feel Mattsun’s chest still rumbling with laughter against his back.

“I’m sorry,” Mattsun breathes, heaving between laughing fits. “You just- your face, it was-” he pauses to calm himself down. “It was so _cute_.” He places a kiss on top of Makki’s head and mumbles through his smile. _”You’re_ so cute. Shit.“

"Shut up, asshole! Stop laughing at me!” Makki’s voice raises a little with the embarrassment of his boyfriends mocking. He knew Mattsun was going to laugh, call him a baby or something, but… okay, Makki _lives_ for Mattsun’s pancakes. Anyone that’s ever tried Mattsun’s pancakes would agree, even Oikawa, the absolute pickiest eater Makki has ever met in his life. Plus, he didn’t get dinner last night, and they haven’t seen each other much this past week and he misses his boyfriend and Makki just wants some _love_ , is that too much to ask?

Mattsun’s laughter ceases and a soft kiss is planted right behind Makki’s ear.

“Chocolate chip?” Mattsun’s voice returns to its natural deep rumble and goosebumps spread across Makki’s skin.

“Yes, please..” he mumbles.

Mattsun hums, peppering more small kisses along the length of Makki’s neck. His hands splay across the soft fabric of Makki’s sweater and calloused fingertips rub tiny circles into the smaller boys hips.

“Do you want raspberries?"

Makki squeaks out a quiet "please” in response and goes to apologize for waking his boyfriend up when Mattsun glides his tongue up the side of his neck, teeth catching on his ear lobe and tugging lightly. The words die in Makki’s throat instantly.

Mattsun moves down to trail soft kisses and small nips on the side of Makki’s neck, reaching up to pull aside the gray sweater around his shoulders. Shivers wrack Makki’s body and he feels warm breath ghost across his collar bone, travel across his skin and cause goosebumps to erupt. He swallows down a moan and presses back into the strong chest supporting him.

Pecks turn into bites and licks and Makki can feel his body grow hot, blush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck and a single moan leaves his throat; bubbles up between his lips and slips into the stale air of the room.

Mattsun’s lips spread into a smirk against Makki’s skin and his palms slide across slim hips. Then, he puckers his lips and blows _hard._

“Ahh!” Makki’s scream echoes throughout the apartment and he practically jumps out of his boyfriends grip to whip his head around and deliver a deadly glare.

“Did you just fucking raspberry me.”

Mattsun beams. “Well, Takahiro, you _did_ say you wanted raspberries.”

Makki’s face has _“I cannot fucking believe you”_ written all over it and Mattsun clutches his stomach as he rolls back with the force of his giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN
> 
> mochikenma.tumblr.com


End file.
